Forum:Dyland and Jordan Diablore
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Dylan Diablore Name: Dylan Diablore Gender: Male Age: '''16 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Vulcan Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Prometheus '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Aquilon '''Cohort Choice 1: '''First Cohort '''Cohort Choice 2: '''Fifth Cohort '''Faceclaim: '''Jean Batiste Maunier ---- '''Appearance: ///// Personality: Characteristic of his stoic and brooding personality, Pierre is generally aloof and indifferent, though he is not incapable of genuine kindness and a protective demeanor. Pierre has excellent control over his emotions, he tends to act in a critical and controlling manner, stemming from a life on the streets and a drive to protect his little brother, which forced him to take on adult responsibilities at a young age. In light of the brothers' pasts, he cares deeply for Jordan and is very protective of him Jordan Diablore Name: Jordan Diablore Gender: Male Age: '''16 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Pluto Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Prometheus '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Aquilon '''Cohort Choice 1: '''First Cohort '''Cohort Choice 2: '''Fifth Cohort '''Faceclaim: '''Jon Cozart ---- '''Appearance: ///// Personality: Despite his tough childhood on the street, Jordan is still a laid-back and fun-loving person, in contrast to his older brother Dylan. He possesses a good sense of humor, but is still a very capable fighter. He is also expressive, naive, high-spirited, enthusiastic, and quite comfortable in his own skin. According to Jordan, he has a "knack" for getting himself into trouble. He is typically an optimist, though he is a novice in the world of dating. Jordan affirms that he is strong, fun, and attractive.He does readily admit he's not good at reading other people, which could be the reason his relationships never work out. What gets under Jordan's skin is that he is second to Dylan in everything, such as age, fighting rank, and even attracting girlfriends. His naive and immature personality is attributed to his past, as Dylan attempted to shield him from the harsh realities of the world after their parents died.Despite differences between Dylan's personality and his own, Bolin shares a close bond with his brother. 'History' (Done in Dylan's POV) Hariete met Vulcan in a factory she was visiting and after a conversation he invited her to dinner and eventually they began dating and three months later she found out she was pregnant and Vulcan gone but with a note explaining everything about him, but he didn't say why he was telling her all of this. She went on with her life though, easily accepting the gods. Jordan's father and Hariete met in a bar and had a one night stand, Dylan briefly glimpsing him. Dylan was born two years before Jordan, to a heavy christian mother who made sure to baptise them but she kept on saying that the two weren't completely human, but also said that they weren't half devils, but never said who his father was. And only remembers Jordan's father to be pale and remembering to him disappear into the night. When he was eight, Dylan witnessed his mother being killed by a mugger, leaving Jordan as his only family and his treasured red scarf as the sole memento of his mother. Being the elder brother, he was forced to take on adult responsibilities from that point on, depriving him of the majority of his childhood. As an orphan, Dylan did whatever was necessary in order to survive along with his brother. He often resorted to his fighting to protect himself and Jordan on the streets. Both of them also ran small-time scams during much of their youth. This attitude brought him in contact with the criminal organization for whom he collected money for bets and ran numbers. Dylan even came into close contact with the leader of the group, and was able to learn better fighting skills, which helps in the fights against monsters. One day during Dylan's involvement with the organisation, he and his brother attempted to pull off a scam on an elderly woman. Posing as a thief, he ran toward the woman from behind and grabbed her purse, before leaving her sight by entering a side alley. When Jordan pretended to chase after him and fight, Dylan willingly gave the purse to his brother, deceiving the woman into thinking that the young boy had stopped a thief. Jordan returned to Dylan with a reward of twenty dollars and a loaf of bread he had stolen from the old woman. That night, Jordan saw an animal in the pet shop but Dylan couldn't afford it so later Jordan broke into the store to steal the animal, he was strangled by a snake, but Dylan arrived and yanked the snake away. After again criticizing his brother for getting into stupid situations, the two left. After a while, the cooperation between the organisation and the two brothers came to an end. Acknowledging the dangerous nature and moral ambiguity of their past, Dylan was determined never to return to that life and explicitly forbade Jordan from associating with them in any way. They were found by Lupa and was sent to camp Jupiter. Weapons: 'An imperial gold sword Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed